


Avalon's Trip

by lillyrosenight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Before the start of Fellowship of the Ring, F/M, Legloas/OC drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/pseuds/lillyrosenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf arrives in Mirkwood and asks Avalon an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avalon's Trip

“Mithrandir,” Avalon greeted as she spotted the grey wizard. She ran towards the old friend and embraced him.

 

“Little Avalon,” he replied as he held the young elleth. He smiled when he saw Legolas stare at them from over her shoulder. “As beautiful as your mother and the last time I saw you,” he told the Lady as he pulled away to get a better look at her. 

 

Her black hair, that shined blue in certain lights, was longer and loose from the braids that she typically wore it. Avalon's golden brown eyes shined with happiness and excitement. Gandalf noticed that the elleth wore a simple circlet upon her head. The circlet looked as if it was woven from ivy vines. He knew that the Princess had more elaborate circlet's but she had always preferred to wear the simpler ones. A rose colored flush covered the elleth's cheeks and neck.

 

“Gandalf, I think you enjoy embarrassing my wife,” Legolas said, as he moved forward to greet the Itzari. Legolas stood next to his wife and placed a gentle kiss to her temple. The Elvish Prince chuckled when he noticed that his wife's blush deepened.

 

“Me? Certainly not,” the wizard replied before he laughed. His laughter had the pair laughing as well. 

 

Once their laughter had died down, Legolas invited Mithrandir into the palace. The trio walked along the walkways as they talked about the happenings that had happened since they had last seen each other.

 

“Mithrandir, what brings you to the Woodland Realm?” Avalon asked with curiosity. Her eyes shined with wonder and excitement.

 

“I've come to ask you would like to join me in seeing an old friend for his birthday,” Gandalf told the young elf. His bright blue eyes and face filled with hope.

 

“Do you mean Bilbo Baggins?” Avalon questioned, her thoughts began to run quickly through her mind. She had been fond of the Hobbit from when she first met him. He had helped save her life when he was not required to help her. She was forever grateful for the halfling's kindness and generosity. She would have not lived long past the dragon, if he had not presented her good father, King Thranduil, with the Morn Star necklace.

 

“The one and the same,” Gandalf replied with a smile at the young elleth's excitement.

 

“Oh, I would like to go and see him. I have not seen him in some time,” Avalon stated before she looked at Legolas

 

“ _Would it be alright for me to leave?”_ she questioned her husband with her inherited gift from her grandmother.

 

“ _Of course, as long as you promise to return to me,”_ Legolas told her, his left hand had reached up to gently caress her right cheek. His fingers ran along her cheekbone, sending a soft tingling sensation through her.

 

“ _I will always return to you, melith nin,”_ Avalon swore to Legolas. She grasped his right hand between her two hands. She squeezed Legolas' hand, to answer the unspoken and unthought questions that lingered in the back of his mind.

 

The Prince of Mirkwood gave a returning squeeze to his wife's hands. He kissed her forehead before he sighed. He pulled away and met her gaze. Legolas looked at Mithrandir, “How long will you be gone?” he asked his friend.

 

“Not long, but I suspect that Bilbo will want to go visit Rivendell,” Gandalf replied as he smiled at the pair.

 

“I can escort Bilbo to Imladris. I haven't seen ada, Elrohir, Elladan, or Arwen for a while either. I could stay and visit with them until you, yourself return,” Avalon suggested to Legolas. While the young Princess enjoyed Mirkwood and her good father, she always missed her husband if he was away from her. She knew that she would not be as lonely without her husband if she was with her siblings and ada.

 

Legolas nodded, as he thought about his wife's plan. “This will work, well. Gandalf, when will you depart for the Shire?” Legolas wondered, he hoped he would have enough time to inform his father of Avalon's departure.

 

“Oh, not for a few days. I thought I would visit with you both and your father, first. We won't need to depart until three days from now,” Gandalf said as they moved through the halls towards King Thranduil's study.

 

“We best inform the King of this,” Legolas said as they reached the door to King Thranduil's study.

 

Avalon squeezed her husband's left hand, as he rose his right hand to knock on the door.

 

- _fin_

 


End file.
